bcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Hisumi
Arthur Hisumi (アーサー ヒサミ Aasaa Hisami'):' Is a nobleman born into one of the royal families and is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. He is currently the closest person to becoming the next Wizard King. Having climbed up the rankings and easily making name for himself, his name has spread far and wide to other kingdoms. Having acquired countless accolades, conquered many lands, and stood at the top of the toughest of dungeons. His various battles and missions have produced extraordinary results that he's been acknowledged by all four Kings of the four kingdoms and even by the Wizard King himself. His commanding leadership has gained undying loyalty and great respect of his squad members and the citizens of the kingdom. Appearance Arthur is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and is said his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor during his role as captain that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters with blue linings all around it and a red cap attached to his waste. The insignia of his squads, the Golden Dawn is displayed on the back of his cape. Golden Dawn Captain. Young Arthur.png|Young Arthur Golden Dawn Captain without armor.jpg|Aruthur outside his armor Personality Arthur is very calm and collected, he has a stern and unshakable will, seemingly not easy to anger. especially when it comes to his resolve with his duties as a Magic Knight squad captain. He appears to have good commanding and leadership skills resulting in a strong chain of command amongst his squad. He is beloved by his men and commands extreme loyalty from them. Arthur is highly confident in his abilities. History Arthur was born as the son of a royal family. As kids, Arthur, Masaki Vermillion and Zeal Silva grow up together and forge a rivalry. The relationship is preserved, even after all of them are inducted into their respective squad of the Magic Knights. Battle Prowess Magic * Sun Magic: Arthur possesses one of the two heavenly magics making it one of rarest form of magic ever created and who's power is said to be unlike any other. He is able to generate a smaller version of the sun. Allowing him to radiate intense waves of light and heat capable of easily melting metal and vaporizing stone. his power hearkens to that of the actual Sun, the source of all life. When utilizing this magic he can create a miniature sun of pure magic power, whose heat is such that it can melt the armor of a Holy Knight several meters away just by being in its vicinity. It can also be controlled and directed for attacks, causing immense damage. The ability is manifested by emitting a ball of aura into the air, which then transforms into a miniature sun that burns the victim to death. has a huge attack radius. * Creation Magic: * Recovery Magic: Abilities Unnatural Speed: Arthur's speed is beyond the human eye. Having become far more efficient than those of a normal human due to repetitive training and conditioning. His tremendous power allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and her opponent without much exertion. His body moves at such high levels that some have deemed his speed more akin to that of teleportation, as he can position himself before an enemy despite the amount of distances that's put between them before they could even notice. Immense Magic Power: Being born as a nobleman and member of a royal family Arthur possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Magic Knights Captains and captain of the strongest Magic Knights squads as well as the one closest to being the next Wizard King, placing comparable with both the Wizard King and the Clover King. His power goes so far beyond what the other eight captains have normally at their disposal that even Korag Gildamesh, one of the highly esteemed captains is can't help but admire Arthur's capabilities in Magic at work. Even his remaining fellow captains hold his might in very high regard. Rookies and aspiring Magic Knights are at aw by his immense Magical presence. When he exerts his power, it is capable of shaking both the earth and sky as well as emitting an immense wave of heat while making the very foundation on which he stood steadily crumble. Equipment Grimoire: Arthur possesses a three clover grimoire with golden covers with blue lining much like his armor. The grimoire contains various sun-based spells. Trivia * Arthur is the first smartest captain * Arthur's favorite things are wealth and books.